New Beginning's
by LeeLeeAccidentProne
Summary: Ok first ever fanfic so its about little vampire duh! Gregory/OC Maddie  very cute slightely grown up story so reader beware! its romance and horror im going to try and make it as horror as possible but not to scary!Any reviews are welcome bad or good!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Scotland yay!

Ugh i hate planes. Babys crying, children screaming, mothers screaming at screaming children and gettin stuck inbetween two loud mouth fat people (not that i have anything against fat people but man can they talk!). Seven freakin hours from beautiful, sunny, hot California to dark, rainy , cold Scotland. Well at least i get to see tony again my younger cousin he's like a little brother to me. I get to see Bob and Dottie my great aunt and uncle. Dottie was my mom's sister but my parents past away a few weeks ago making Bob and Dottie my legal gaurdians._ Bing _"The Captain says we will be landing very soon, so please fasten your seatbelts thank you." A perfect looking young stewardess said with one of those creepy fake smile's plastered on her face showing of her brilliant white teeth surounded by big bright red lips. I buckled my seatbelt and got all my thing's together pulling my big shiny floral white bag from under the seat infront of me. I pulled the cover over the window to look out. Rain. What a suprise. This is gonna be freakin fun.

As we landed we hit a few little bumps nothing huge. The plain came to a stop the seatbelt sign came off and everyone was rushing to get to the front. I sure as hell wasnt in a hurry. "Welcome to Scotland enjoy your stay." the very fake blonde steward said "I'll try" i said returning the fake smile. Bagage claim was a nightmare. I have never heard so many swear words before i didnt even know half of them existed goes to show what stress can do to people! Dragging my bags through the two electric doors at the exit the minute they opened the cold was like a slap in the face. "Maddie, Maddie!" uncle Bob was screaming my name jumping up and down by his very shiny black BMW. The man amways loved his cars. "Hi Bob long time no see" I said beaming i didnt realise how much i missed him until now. "Yeah it has been, let me help you with your bags" he said talking a few of them and putting them i the trunk of his car. "Still trying to keep Califronia alive I see" pointing out his clothes a navy polo shirt kahaki shorts that came to his knees and unbalively flip-flops in the pouring rain and freezing cold. "Its a lot warmer where we are." "Where you are?" i said slightely confused. "you mean you dont live in glasglow!"ugh the thought of more traveling made me want to puke! "No we live about three hours away" Bob said slightely laughing at the expression i had on my face. "come on get in the car if we leave now you might make it there before Tony gets out of school." "great." i said getting in the passengers seat as Bob got in the drivers. "Wake me up when we get there, I havent slept in ages." I said plugging my Ipod head phones in. I fell asleep listening to Train-Hey Soulsister.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

"Wakey, Wakey sleepy head" Bob said gentely nugging me. "Oh are we here?" i said still half asleep. I looked out the window. Wow Scotland really takes your breath away. Field after field of amazing vibrent green. Everything was just so beautiful! Maybe this wont be so bad after all. "We have about five minutes before we get there I thought you might want to fix yourself up a bit, you dont want to scare Dottie do you?" Bob said laughing ang grinning from ear to ear. So not funny. I pulled down the mirror iin the car and almost scared myself. I guess traelling is not a good beauty thing for me. I fixed up my hair and did my makeup better at least I looked human now not something that has been dragged backwards out of a swamp. We pulled up to their house, more like castle! This is amazing! great big towers at either end of the beautiful house. It was covered in green ivy and grey with hints of marble runnung through it, it looked like something out of a movie. "I can tell you like it then." Bob said laughing at me my mouth wide open in shock. "Well it's an immprovement i'll give you that" I said after coming out of my daze looking at the castle. The car came to a stop. I heard a loud piercing squeak coming from one of the windows of the third floor. Dottie my aunt came running out of the huge dark wood doors they had gold creeping up from the end they lookes sort of medival (the nice madival though). "Maddie!" Dottie squeaked and huged me so tight i thought she would crack my rib's. "Air need air" I managed to say in pain. "Oh Maddie, my dear dear Maddie. You get more beautiful and grown up everytime i see you." she said with a sigh and brushed my golden hair out of my face. I went tomato red. I hated getting compliments they always imbarrase the hell outa me. "Get her thing's Bob and follow us up." Dottie said pointing to the boot and then Bob. "I'll show you to your room hopefully you'll like it!" she said with a smile and grabbed my and hand led me into the house. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside i stood in the huge hallway looking up at the grand stairs. It was white with silver flowers grafted into it. There was red carpet on the ground leading upstair wher it went into cream. A huge chandeleer huge above me. And from where i was standing i could see into the living room and the dinning room. The living room had a cream leather courner couch a big fire-place a silver and white coffee table, a family portrait hung over the fire-place Tony was smiling with his front teeth missing he was about five in it and still had his trade make spiked up hair and glasses. The dinning room was gigantic a massive long mahogony table was perfectely center in the room surrounded by eight mahogany chairs with cream seats that matched the colour of the walls. A big glass vase filled with very red almost fake looking rosses and another crystal chandeleer hung over head. "Your room has a great view of everything its stunning really" dottie said looking very pround of herself. "You didnt need to go to all this trouble i would have been happy with anything." I said walking up the stairs to follow her. We walked down a long hall way all the walls were filled with pictures of Tony and our entire family's at Christmas and easter and thanks giving. Oh i missed the old days. "Ta-Da!" dottie said looking very proud of herself. Sometimes she can act like a 10 year old but thats what i love about her fun but careful at the same time not many people can be like that i was lucky i have such amazing people to live with. My room was insane. "Holy shit!" I said running into my new room. The walls were painted a dark-ish red, there was a huge bed with four posts around it that silk dark red curtains hung off and the size of the room i've never had so much space! "A BALCONY!" I said squeaking i was so happy running over to the french doors the glass was decorated with red rosses and green vines tangled in them. I swung the doors open and stepped outside the breeze instantely knocking back my hair away from my face. Standing there in the sun, looking out over the hills and valleys of green. I could see everything it took my breath away. "Like it?" Dottie said coming to stand by me and putting her hand on my back. " It's it's i cant even find the words to describe it! You didnt need to do this its to much really." I said taking it all in. "Your family it was my pleasure." we hugged and I went off to collect Tony from school. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3!

Chapter Three!

_Bing bing bing bing!_ The school bell went off just as I arrived there were alot of teenagers here probably older brother's and sister's. I think they get off one month before the little kid's. They all came running out laughing and smiling. Come on Tony where are you. Then i saw his spikey hair. I couldnt help but smile when i saw him. It's been to long I havent seen him since him and his family moved here it was only a month ago but it felt like forever, we where always so close. "Tony, Tony, over here!" I said waving my hand over my head. The minute he saw me he smiled and my heart melted. "Maddie!" He said running up to me I held out my arms so he would run into them. I grabbed him a spun around with him in my arms. This was the best feeling in the world."Look at you your so cute!" I said grabbing his cheek. I set him down on his little feet. His blonde hair that he got from his mom shone in the bright sun and his big blue eyes twinkled. He was just adorable in his little tracksuit with his backpack on. "I bet your good with the ladies." I said and winked at him. He smiled his cheeky smile and pretened to flip his imaginary hair. "Well you know, I try." Tony said and winked back I just laughed. He took hold of my hand and we began to do the long walk back to the house talking all the way about every little thing. I never knew he was a Chris Brown fan well you learn something new everyday.

As we came around the corner to his i mean our house Tony stopped and turned to me "Maddie I have to tell you something just incase you get scared at night." He said looking so serious it almost scared me. "Ok hun, what's wrong?" i asked a little worried. "Well at night, a lot of really weird noises happen i think its...the undead." He whispered the last part. Trying my hardest to keep a straight face and not laugh at the poor little guy i said quite calmly "I think I can handle them and I know you'll protect me." He looked worried. "Your not afraid, are you Tony?" "No! Nothing scares me I'll fight them off dont worry!" I laughed and we walked up the drive and inside.

"Dinner is going to be about another hour." Dottie called from the kitchen. "Yum cant wait." I said jokingly liking my lips. Tony laughed and went into the living room to do his homework. I looked around before walking up the amazing stairs again to unpack my bag's. Walking into my room I stopped and leaned against the door frame. Just breathe Maddie breathe. Such an amazing day after the worst three weeks of my life. Maybe things will turn around for me I sure as hell hope so. I sighed and grabbed my biggest suitcase threw it on the bed and zipped it open. "Shoes!, What a suprise!" Bob said from the door way. "I love shoes there my best friend!" I said and gazed at them. Bob just shook his had said "Tut tut tut." and walked away smiling to himself. Oh shoes what would my life be like without you. I opened up the door to my wardrobe with six pairs of shoes in my hands. The minute the door opened i dropped them. All of them and screamed, "A WALK IN CLOSET!" I yelled and ran inside. Smiling like a mainiac. "Maddie are you ok!" Tony said worry filling his voice and face which soon left when he saw me smiling. "A walk in closet!" I said squealing with delight. "girls." He muttered under his breath and walked back out I just smiled to myself and twirled around in my closet. Oh my god if this isnt heavin i dont know what is. I picked back up the shoes i dropped and placed them on a wall with a huge shoe rack all the way down. I guess they knew about my shoe fetish. I finished unpacking. As i was putting my suitcases under my bed Dottie yelled dinner from down stairs. I got up off my knees and walked back into the hall and down the stairs into the kitchen. "Heya you want some help with carrying the food into the dinning room?" I asked stepping towards some plates of food. "No no i got it go join the other's." She said. So i did. I sat down beside Tony. "So Tony hows school going? Got a lil girlfriend yet?" I asked nuging him in the arm. "ugh no!" Tony said in a kind of duh voice. "And school is horrible." He said his little face looking sad. I wasnt expecting that . In America new kids were always so popular well i guess this isnt America. "oh." I said suprised "Well im sure things will pick up." I said quickley trying to get off the subject. That night we ate dinner like a family that has never been apart that looked so happy even though beneath it all we still wanted my parents Dottie's sister and brother in law Bob's in laws and Tony's aunt and uncle to be alive. Well thats life I guess and I know mines goin to get better I just know it!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

_***fast forward two days***_

"ok so emergency number's are on the fridge so is my mobile and Bob's if you need anything and i mean anything." Dottie said looking so glamourous in her red ball gown and Bob in his tuxeedo. "We will be fine! Now go have fun." I said and hurried them out the door. "We'll be back at tweleve you know where Lord McAshton's home is anyway." Bob said dragging Dottie away after smothering us with hugs an kisses. We said our goodbye and we watched them pull out of the drive way. "Let the games begin." Tony yelled and ran away. Lord only knows what he has planned for us tonight!

I made some popcorn and headed to the living room. The black swivel chair in the corner began to twirl around . My heart began racing. "Why we meet again ." Tony said with a sinester smile on his face. "God Tony! You scared me!" i said with releif. Tony threw a D.V.D at me and asked me to put it on. "Bram Stockers Dracula" I said reading the cover. I looked over at Tony who was know sitting on the couch nodding. Looks like a horror movie night. When the movie was over (Tony practecly hiding behind the sofa) it was late. "Come on Tony bed." I said pulling him up from the sofa. "I just watched a scary movie, I wont be able to sleep!" He said siting back down. I sighed a lifted him up. "Not a good enough excuse buddy lets go." I walked upstairs with him and into his room. I set him down on his bed. "I'll give you another half hour in your room to do whatever just please, bed!" I said in a huff as i was walking out the door i heard Tony say to himself "Bed for the undead!" That kid is crazy but fun as hell.

I went down-stairs to watch some T.V the new episode of Lost was going to be on. Half way through the program i heard a bangging from upstairs and a voice wait two voices. God this cant be good. I reluctantly got up from the couch at the bottom of the stairs i was sure i heard a window open. Fuck fuck fuck! Tony dont do anything stupid. I ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. He wasnt there. Jesus. Oh god what am I going to do! Dottie she left numbers. I ran back downstairs and into the kitchen upto the fridge ripped of the numbers from under the magnet that was holding it up. Just call Dottie and Bob they'll tell you what to do, but I dont want to ruin there dinner it was a big deal after all. I'll go look for him myself. Flash light. I need a flash light. I looked through every drawer in the house before I found one I switched it on just to make sure it had batterys and ran out the front door locking it behind me. Running down the drive trying to think where he would go. Then it hit me. Grave yard. Its a dark night and he's always going on about it. Oh shit please let him be ok!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

(I cant believe I came this far in a story!)

Being in a graveyard this late at night is not something I would not recomedned.

"Tony, Tony!" I was screaming his name over and over and over. But he wasnt answering this was bad. Very bad.

"Tony please this isnt funny." Tear's began running down my face. I cant lose another person in my life it's going to rip me apart. I hadnt taken a step since I walked through the big black gates that were just hanging by a thread they, really needed fixing.

I sighed and walked further in, there was a big headstone that had fallen over probably hundereds of years ago. I sat down on it looked and looked around and thought, he's not here shit.

_Rustle rustle crunch crunch. _My head whiped around. There were noises that sounded like someone walking on leaves and twigs.

"Tony?" I said my voice so quiet who ever was there if someone was there wouldnt be able to hear it.

"Tony if your there please come out?" I said my voice a little louder. _Crunch crunch crunch_.

Someone was deffinately there and it wasnt Tony. I began sobbing uncontrolably.

Slowely I started to stand and bring the flash light out in front of me and pointed it twoards where the noise was coming from. Big red eyes looked out at me.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as loud as I could and ran. Jumping over and dodging headstones. I turned my head to see if anyone was following me. Big mistake.

My face hit something hard and cold, I went flying backwards the flashlight left my hands when it landed it cracked and went off. My back hit a wall. My head hit the ground with a bang you could here in china.

I was lying on my side my head thumping my heart racing. Something warm sticky and wet was running down the front of my face. Blood. And lots of it.

My body was in shock, i was shaking head to toe. Trying to stand up, trying to put up a fight to save myself. I got on my feat and looked up. The person who had pushed me back was a ..._boy?_

He was dressed in medival looking clothes

His eyes were beaming blood red, he was so pale and looked like he had been carved out of marble. I've never seen anyone more beautiful in my life, if he hadnt tried to kill me I might actually like him.

He smilled at me showing off amazing white teeth and FANGS!

Holy shit Tony was right.

The vampire started walking tworads me i took a step back only to hit into a headstone. I was paniking. Maybe I could run. Yeah i can run deffinately. I took a small step to my right praying he didnt notice and ran. But before i could even run far he was infont of me and holding me by my neck.

"Trying to run from a vampire?" He said looking amused.

The blood from the cut on my head was dripping down my face and onto his hand. "You smell so appatising." he whispered into my ear. I was fighting with myself to speak slowley i murrmerd "Put me down u sick fuck!" when i said fuck blood spurted out of my mouth onto his face.

I dont know if it was me calling him sick or the fact that i spat blood on me but whatever it was he threw me across the graveyard once again. This time it was my left leg that got the most impact it wasnt broken but hurt like a bitch.

He was just about to leap across the graveyard to get to me when five more people came from behind some colms that must have lead to an under ground tomb.

"Gregory stop at once!" A man's voice bellowed.

With hesitation gregory got out of the crouching postion he was in and stood up straight.

He gave me a look that would kill and went to stand near the older man. I was still on the ground still in pain covered in dirt and blood. Not a good look.

I slowly stood up being very cautious knowing the vampire Gregory would pounce at any moment.

"My deepest apologys dear." a blonde woman said coming out of the shadows she was standing in and into the light the other five did the same.

One of the five was Tony.

"Tony!" I cried out and ran over to him completely forgetting my pain. "Maddie!, what did gregory do to you!" he asked with concern filling his face.

"Nothing im fine." I said bluntely trying to wipe away all the blood that had trickled down my face. Tony put out his hand to wipe one stream away. "I'm sorry." Tony said bowing his head in shame. I could see he had begun crying.

"Tony we have to leave now." I said taking hold of his hand. As soon as i said leave his head whipped up.

"No I cant rudolph they need my help!" He said pointing to a younger boy dressed in the same medival style close as Gregory. "Tony please."

I was feeling completely defeeted.

"Dear young Tony can help us become human again, he has visions we need him." The blonde woman said again. "He's our only chance please!" a young blonder girl said.

I looked down at Tony. All the things I have been through tonight in the space of an hour. I cant believe im going to do this. "Tell me everything and I'll think about it." I said looking straight at the vicious bastard who hurt me. I looked down at Tony he was smiling up at me.

I can tell this is gonna be a looooong night. Shit.

HIII so any comments please tell me! love ya lots xoxo ~LeeLee


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

"Ok,ok so let me get this straight." I said turning my head back to the older male vampire Von Sackville-Bagg.

"So there's a comet coming that can change you but you need the amlet – that tony has dreams about even though it was lost to the sea hunderds of years ago – and you hold the amlet or whatever up to the comet when it hits the moon and you become human, right?" Man and I thought algebra was confusing.

"Persisly!" The blonde vampire Freda said while handing me a cloth to mop up the remainder of blood that was on my arm.

"Are you crazy!, I'm not letting an eight year old boy do that!" I said, I was pacing up and down the under ground tomb they led me into.

"Please Maddie, do it for me." Damn it Tony, he gave me the puppy eyes.

Was I really going to help vampires. Was I really going to help Gregory! I didnt want myself near him, let alone Tony.

"Ugh" I grunted. Throwing my hands up over my head I gave in "Fine! But you better not try anything." As I said that I was glaring at Gregory.

As gorgous as he was he was evil right down to his core and boy did I want that core.

But that was stupid, redicoulus he's a monster just gotta keep reminding myself that. _Brrrrrrrr_. Jesus for summer its cold.

"Come on its getting late we have to get back. I tugged at Tony's arm and he obeyed and followed.

I wish that was the last time I was going to see the Sackville-Bagg's. At least there daughter Anna and their other son Rudolph seemed nice.

We walked back to the house in silence. I didnt want to talk and niether did Tony.

As we got to the house I felt like I needed to say something "When we get in go to bed." was all I could mannage beside I needed to be alone for a while.

Tony was in bed everything was tidy and looked normal, apart from me.

Walking into my bathroom i shut and locked the door behind me. Take a deep breath and look I told myself. And i did.

There was dried blood that looked crusty and brown and fresh blood still coming out in little streams down my face and onto my white T-Shirt, my hair was matted with blood and dirt and tiny leaves and bits of branches, there were no really bad cuts but i will have bruises but i can cover them with makeup.

My clothes on the other hand my dark blue jeans were torn in places and had dirt and mud rubbed into the knees and my plain white T-Shirt was almost completely shreaded and now stained brown and red.

I looked around the small bathroom and decided I'd deal with it in the morning when Dottie and Bob were at work and Tony would be at school.

I had to take a shower. I looked and felt awful.

The hot water running down my back felt like heavin, the water running over my face washing away all the blood and dirt.

I washed my hair quickley and my body, I just wanted to sleep.

I towel dryed my hair not caring if it was wet and got into my P.J's. Walking over towards my huge amazing bed smiling like an idiot. Oh god sleep! I've never wanted anything more in my life!

Woooot! Chapter 6! sorry it took so long I had a realy buisy month! But i promise I will totaly be putting up way more chapters. I would so appretiate it if I could get some reviews just so i know there are people reading and thanx to the people that did send reviews!

-xoxo-LeeLee!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Come on! Wake up sleeping beaut!" I woke up to Dottie pulling open my curtain's. The light hurt my eye's.

"How is it possible for you to be this happy at-" I checked my alarm clock or the correct time- "Half seven in the morning!" I croaked out my throat so sore from all the screaming I did last night.

Thinking of last night I remembered how my face looked and quickly turned away rom Dottie.

"Hey umm could you give me a minute I just need to fix myself up a bit." I said with a weak smile still trying to hide my face.

"Sure love, take your time." Dottie said beaming at me as she walked out of the room.

I shut and locked the door behind her.

Quickly i ran into my bathroom and pulled out every peice of makeup I owned.

"Wow." Was all i could manage.

The bruise on my head was purple and looked like Barney had punched me.

I covered up the bruises and cuts as best to my abbility luckely I was always good with makeup.

"Maddie, Come on we are going to bring Tony to school." Dottie called from downstairs.

"Ok im coming." I said grabbing my grey leather bag that I slung acroos my body. Looking in the mirror for the last time.

I was wearing grey convers with studs up the side and my second pair of dark blue jeans and my favourite shirt a black beatles shirt with silver glittery writting saying _Beatles _and below that a picture of them all.

"Move your butt Maddie!" Tony said in my door way.

"Ok lets get you to school!" I said looking at Tony who looked so dissapointed. Poor guy.

We both we're in the car on our way to his school as we drove I couldnt help but notice Dottie kept driving on the wrong side of the road.

I was in the car ten minutes and already had like a hundered near death experiences!

"So i will see you at three?" I said to Tony fixing up his hair as he thought.

"Yep three!" Tony said cheerfully.

He ran into the school building leaving me standing with Dottie.

There were so many people staring at us it's like they have never seen American's before.

"Right well I will drop you up at the front door I gave to go to work and Bob has already left." I just nodded at what Dottie had to say as we drove back to the house.

Before i could even get my foot out of the car Dottie spoke again.

"Oh! And before I forget me and Bob have to stay late at work tonight so Tony is staying over at a friends house tonight." My heart sank I was goin to be alone in this huge house with a maniac vampire that says i smell oh what was it _Appatising _ugh just thinking of him made a shiver ru down my spine.

"Yeah thats fine, I'll be fine." I said to Dottie stugling to keep the fake smile on my face.

Time seemed to go buy quickley and before I knew it was 6:30 and starting to get dark.

Oh shit shit shit! Maybe if I dress nice and look nice he may not want to hurt me. It was a long shot but it was all I had.

Running into my room and swinging my closet door open.

I picked out a very short summer dress the bra of it was brown and then there was a thick strip of purple then yellow and then a thin brown hem.

I wore my favourite gladiator sandels with rhinestone's attached to the creamy white leather that covered it.

Well maybe now he wont attack me though tying my hair up in a messy bun probubly wasnt such a good idea but I felt like I was on fire. It was to warm tonight.

My alarm went off telling me it was officialy dark.

My heart started racing. Pictures of him from the other night swarmed through my head.

I didnt know if silver would hurt him but just to be safe i put on a silver chain around my neck.

"Silver dosent bother me." Gregory said from behind me.

I jumped out of my skin when I heard him and he noticed he smirked at me and walked very slowely towards me taking in every little peice of fear that was on my face.

"G-g-go please." I choked out scrambling backwards with every step he took.

"Now, now you know I just cant do that." He said in a voice so cold it gave me goosebumps.

"since there's no one hear feel free to scream."

dun dun duuuuun cliff hanger! gimme some reveiws! please! :D hope u guys like this. Xoxo-LeeLee


	8. Chapter 8

Guess who's back ?

It's been three years since I've written this story. I was 13 when I started and I'm now 17. Do you guys want me to continue it ? Please please please leave a comment and let me know. If I was to continue the story would be a lot more "grown up" probably more gory and who knows maybe the odd sex scene. I will continue with the story line itself, it'll just be, well..less shit really. Let me know what you think anyway.

I suddenly feel inspired to start doing this again after all this time.

Leave a comment with your thoughts,

Thanks guys !


End file.
